Good Boy
by tezsyhd
Summary: This is a yaoi incest porn story, If you're not a fan of incest then don't read. Naruto x Boruto x Kiba. Hope you enjoy.


**This is a oneshot involving incest if you don't like then don't read. Naruto x Boruto x Kiba. If you're under 18 do what you will. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.**

One day in konoha the hokage was sitting in his office doing paper work, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. A knock came from the door, before Naruto could respond the door was opened and in came a teenage boy by name of Boruto Uzumaki also known as the hokage's son.

"Hey dad!" Boruto called out as he came into the room.

"Boruto? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Bored obviously, let's do something fun dad!" said Boruto as he walked around the desk and sat on Naruto's lap facing him.

"Not now Boruto, I have a lot of paper work to finish." Naruto responded.

"Aww but dad at least let me suck your dick under the desk" Boruto pouted.

Naruto smirked, the thought of his son sucking him off under his desk made him hard. "Alright, If you really want to." he said.

Boruto gave a big smile as he crawled down Naruto's lap and under the desk. Naruto moved closer and continued his work. Boruto unzipped his dad's pants and pulled out his semi-hard cock. First he started licking and sucking on his dad's balls before licking up the shaft and circling the head with his tongue which made Naruto moan.

Hearing his dad's moan made Boruto happy, he continued sucking his dad's cock for a few minutes before a knock came from the door, the door was still open. In came Kiba Inuzuka the anbu captain.

"Hey Naruto, just wondering if you wanted to come by my apartment tonight for some fun" Kiba suggested.

Boruto deep throated Naruto.

"Ah-What do you mean!?" Naruto exclaimed trying to hold back his moan even though he knew what Kiba wanted.

"Uh you know... sex" said Kiba.

Thunk* Boruto hit his head against the desk. "Oww..." he said.

Kiba stared at the desk confused. Naruto had his eyes closed as he knew that he's busted.

"Is that Boruto?" asked Kiba.

Boruto sticked his head out from under the desk looking at Kiba. "H-Hey uncle Kiba, how's it hanging?" said Boruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Was Boruto giving you a blowjob?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yes he was..." Naruto said softly.

"That's hot!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto looked confused, while Boruto just smiled.

"Do you want to join Kiba?" asked Boruto.

"Yeah, but I have something to take care off right now. Why don't you both come over to my place tonight?" asked Kiba.

Naruto smirked "I don't see why not." he said.

"Alright see you two tonight then." said Kiba as he left, closing the door on his wait out.

"Do I get to fuck uncle Kiba?" asked Boruto.

"I'm sure we can arrange that" Naruto answered.

Boruto smirked and ducked down to continue where he left off, as Naruto laid back enjoying his son's mouth around his cock. It wasn't long before Naruto came inside his son's mouth, Boruto swallowed all of it and smiled at his dad.

Naruto pulled Boruto up onto his lap with his back to Naruto. He reached down his son's body and pushed off Boruto's pants and boxers with Naruto's cock resting between Boruto's ass cheeks quickly making him hard again.

Boruto laid back against his dad's chest enjoying the feel of his dad's cock at his ass. Naruto rubbed Boruto's stomach with one hand while using the other hand to play with Boruto's dick.

"Ah dad that feels amazing" Boruto moaned.

Naruto's cock was rock hard and pointing upwards as he started to rub it against Boruto's ass cheeks while jerking off his son's dick, Boruto started to moan as Naruto started playing with his nipples as well.

Naruto started humping faster against his son's ass and jerking Boruto off faster. After a few seconds Naruto stood up from the chair with Boruto in his arms, Naruto took off their shirts and pulled his pants lower before humping more furiously against his son holding Boruto close with one arm while jerking him off with the other.

Boruto continued to moan as the sensation was just too good, he came all over his dad's hand and some on his desk. Naruto continued to pound against his son before exploding buckets of cum against his son's back and his stomach.

Naruto sat down in his chair with Boruto with a smile and said "Good boy" Boruto gave a chuckle before turning around, kissing his dad, Naruto placed an arm around his son and a hand on his ass, kissing back. They made out for a minute touching each other before Boruto slid down his dad's body licking up all the cum on his body, cleaning his dad's body for him.

When Boruto finished they stood up and got dressed. "Thanks dad, that cured my boredom, I can't wait for tonight!" said Boruto before leaving the office. Naruto cleaned the cum from his desk before sitting down and continuing with his paper work with a smile.

Later in the evening, Naruto was getting ready to leave the hokage's estate and going to Kiba's apartment. He's a little late since he had to finish his paper work and Boruto's visit didn't help him finish it any faster. By the time he arrived at Kiba's apartment he heard Kiba moaning from outside the apartment door.

Naruto thought to himself that Boruto must already be here, and probably having a blast. Naruto knocked twice on the door a little hard so they could hear over all of the moaning. The moaning stopped and it was silent inside the apartment, a few seconds later the door opened, there was Boruto standing fully naked with a rock hard dick. "Hey dad, you finally made it!" he said with a smile.

Naruto entered the apartment and followed Boruto to where all the action was, which was the bed room. Kiba was lying on the bed fully naked ass up towards Naruto "Finally you got here, you want to fuck me Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Hell yeah, let me get undressed first." said Naruto before he started taking off his clothes while Boruto climbed back on the bed infront of Kiba "Suck my dick, uncle Kiba" Boruto commanded.

"Yes master Boruto!" Kiba exclaimed before sucking on Boruto's dick. When Naruto was finished undressing he sat down behind Kiba and started cleaning out Kiba's asshole, Naruto tasted his son's cum inside Kiba's ass.

Kiba was on all fours on the bed getting a rimjob from the hokage and being face fucked by the hokage's son, he was enjoying every second of it. Naruto stood up on his knees and placed his rock hard cock at Kiba's asshole before slamming it in at full force, Kiba let go of Boruto's cock and yelled out of pain and pleasure, Boruto was sure everybody in konoha heard that.

Naruto was keeping a slow and steady pace going while Boruto decided to lay down the side with his head underneath Kiba sucking on his dick which made Kiba unable to stop moaning, Boruto didn't even need to move his head, his dad was doing all of the work by pounding into Kiba.

"Yes, f-fuck me harder Naruto!" Kiba moaned.

"As you wish my slut" said Naruto with a smirk. That even made Boruto giggle which gave such good vibrations on Kiba's dick. "Ah Boruto, you're so good with that mouth of yours." said Kiba.

Naruto started pounding intensely into Kiba making him moan loudly, Boruto was jerking off while sucking on Kiba's dick after a few minutes of endless fucking Naruto came buckets inside Kiba's ass, which made Kiba arch his back while he came inside Boruto's mouth with a loud moan. "Ahh such a nice ass Kiba" said Naruto as he pulled out, cum was dripping out of Kiba's ass and onto Boruto's face.

Boruto swallowed Kiba's cum and got out from under him, Kiba fell to his side, which Boruto took advantage off since he's still rock hard, he laid down behind Kiba inserting his dick inside him and started moving slow, feeling the squishy liquid of his dad inside Kiba felt great.

Naruto decided to continue so he laid down behind Boruto touching his body and rubbing his own cock against Boruto's ass, while Boruto continued pounding into Kiba from behind.

Naruto was planting kisses on his son's neck while gliding one hand over his torso which was making Naruto hard again.

"Ohh uncle Kiba, your ass is so tight!" Boruto moaned. Increasing his pace.

Naruto inserted a finger in his son's ass then another, and then another. Then he started stretching his son's asshole, preparing him for his father's massive cock. When he finished stretching, he placed his cock at his son's entrance and slowly pushed in. "Ahh daddy, fuck me!" Boruto moaned. Naruto started to pound harder into his son.

They continued fucking for half an hour before Naruto came loads in his son's ass "Good boy!" said Naruto. Then Boruto came into Kiba's ass. They laid there for a few minutes touching each other before getting up, Boruto had fallen asleep so Naruto picked him up and placed him under the covers of the bed.

"You want to grab a shower?" Kiba asked quietly. Naruto nodded.

They entered the shower together and turned on the water and started washing each other's bodies, when Naruto was washing Kiba's cock he started playing with it, Kiba's head fell back against the wall. Naruto used his other hand to pleasure Kiba's asshole, inserting up to three fingers, Naruto kissed Kiba, he returned the kiss and they were hooked on having another round.

After a few minutes of kissing, stretching and jerking, Naruto turned Kiba around and pushed his cock in, "Ahhh, please fuck me harder Naruto" Kiba moaned. Naruto started ruthlessly pounding into Kiba trying to find his prostate, when he found it Kiba moaned so loud he probably woke Boruto. "Yes, right there Naru!" said Kiba.

Naruto reached around Kiba and took hold of his dick and started to jerk him off while increasing his pace "I love you, Kiba" Naruto wispered in his ear. "I love too Naruto" said Kiba.

After a few minutes of fucking "I'm gonna cum!" Naruto exclaimed. "Me too, give me your cum Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto shot loads inside Kiba filling his ass full of cum, while still jerking off Kiba, he came loads on to the wall and Naruto's hand. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying their afterglow before Naruto pulled out, the amount of cum that came out of Kiba's ass and dropped to the shower floor is unspeakable.

Kiba turned around and held on to Naruto before giving him a lovely kiss and saying "We should do this more often."

"With my son?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" said Kiba.

 **The End.**


End file.
